Trapped
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Hino Kahoko decides to join along when her two best friends go to the mall. Suddenly a huge storm hits over the mall, trapping them and 3 guys inside. Will friendship arrise while these 6 teens are stuck in an empty mall, or something more? LenxKaho


Ugh! So here I am. A 19-year-old girl being dragged by her two best friends, Mio and Nao, down towards the stupid mall to get some stupid pair of shoes that they would both DIE without.

Oh, give me a break.

As much as I love these two, they can be a freak show. I mean really, a pair of shoes? I'd be fine if the shoes from grade 5 still fit me! Together they must own 500 shoes. I own three.

"Kaho-chan! You better not be giving me that look again." Mio said from in the front seat of the car. Boy, she knew me way too well.

"So, what if I am?" I questioned.

"I'll have to give you a make over." I saw Nao's face light up at the word 'make over', so I immediately shut up. Ughhh!! Mio had completley currupted Nao! She used to be on my side, but I left for America on summer break, and when I came back, poor Nao was all Mio-like, and I was doomed to be taken into the world of girliness! Mio smirked.

"I knew that would shut you up."

I sighed and stared out the tinted window of the hot pink Porsche. We stood out like a soar thumb, not to mention I despice the color pink. I could see people staring at us as we pulled up to the mall parking lot. I rolled my eyes. I was used to it by now.

"Wow. Look at the parking lot." Nao muttered, looking around.

I glanced all around. It was pretty much empty. Except for two cars. A Honda civic and another shining Porsche, this one in a much more acceptable color: midnight blue. I huffed.

"Maybe it's not open." I said, at least half-hopeful.

"Don't be silly, Kaho-chan. I know the mall times like the back of my hand." I rolled my eyes as Mio said this. She backed it up and parked next to the other Porsche. I unbuckled my seat belt while waiting for Mio to move her seat up so I could get out.

"Mioooooooo!" I whined, wanting to get this over with.

"Sorry Kaho, hold up a minute." She said, then pulled the seat up and I jumped out.

Mio is a short, perky girl with a enthusiastic atmosphere. She is also extremely strong and scares the crap out of me sometimes. Not to mention she is absolutley _obsessed_ with love stories. Quite retarded, if you ask me.

Nao jumped out of the car, shaking her dark grown-out hair as if she was on a comercial. Since she grew out her hair, she is probably the most beautiful human being on this planet. When I first met her, I got used to her fast--she was like me, a total tomboy through and through. Then, I got back from vacation, and I was almost intimated by her. It took a while, but now I see some of the old her... sleeps until noon and eats like a cow.

I walked slowly behind those two shopaholics. They were babbling something about the new pair of Prada's. We were so unalike now. I turned my head slowly to the side, to look around the entrance of the mall.

I saw a glimpse of three people. Three guys. They were laughing and having a good time at the other end of the parking lot. They were amusing to watch. Plus, from what I could see, they were very beautiful.

Suddenly, one of them glanced up in my direction. Even from the distance, I could tell he was staring back at me. I felt a blush arise to my cheeks and quickly turned to follow Mio and Nao into the mall.  
___

LPOV

Who wants to go to the mall? Oh yeah, my two gay friends. What guy goes to the mall without a woman with them? It just looks...gay. And Tsukimori Len was _not _gay.

I didn't say this all aloud, of course. Why would I? I find it amusing that they're so gay and they don't even realize it. That, plus I'm that guy that never really voices his opinions unless I think they should be voiced.

I rolled my eyes as Kazuki suggested that we go to the mall.

"Why would we Hihara?"

"To shop for babes." I rolled my eyes at Azuma's comment. He made it sound as casual as talking about the weather. Girls were their favorite subjects, though I wasn't too interested in them. As I said before, I am _not _gay. I just prefer practicing my violin then dating some love-struck annoyances.

"Aha, thats right Yunoki! We need to get Tsukimori a girl, don't we?" The moron said in that annoyingly cheerful voice of his. Yunoki smiled evilly; I scowled.

"Let's get going then," Yunoki said, smirking as he climbed in the drivers seat. Hihara hopped in the back so I could get the passengers seat; I should get to drive, thouguh: It was _my _car.

The ride was mostly silent, besides the music of Yunoki playing his flute in the CD player: Don't ask me why he recorded it--I think he just likes listening to himself.

We arrived at the mall just as the first 'amazing selection', as dubbed by Yunoki himself, ended. The parking lot was empty except for one car. A Honda Civic. I rolled my eyes as Yunoki parked my car closet to the entrance.

"Hihara!" Yunoki bellowed. "What babes are going to be here? It's empty, moron!"

Hihara gave us an innocent look and I smacked his head. "Way to go, baka."

"It's okay guys. We can just hang here. Let's go for a walk."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, then lets hold hands and skip around."

Yunoki burst out laughing, which was kind of out of character, but I also chuckled a bit as Hihara's eyes narrowed. "Not funny dude."

I smirked and let myself out.

"Since we're here we might as well get out." They followed me out and we started to slowly walk towards the other end of the parking lot.

I turned my head to see a pink porsche pull into the parking lot, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I walked quietly with Yunoki and Hihara until we reached the end of the parking lot. There was a garbage bin next to Hihara.

"Holy crap. That smells. What the heck is in there?!" He yelled, plugging his nose and reaching his hand into the garbage pail.

"Hihara, are you sick in the head?" Yunoki asked, then said, "Nevermind, you don't have to answer that."

Hihara stuck his tongue out, and brought a can out of the dumpster.

"Don't you dare –" Yunoki's eyes widened and I watched as the can was thrown at him. He toppled over and I couldn't help but laugh at him-- The great Yunoki, uncomposed: it was a real sight to see.

Somehow, my mind wandered to the pink porsche that had zoomed by. I looked up to see where it had gone and it was parked right next to my car. I looked up to see the most beautiful girl ever staring at me. At least, I hoped it was me.

She was just standing there until she noticted me looking. She turned her head and followed her two other friends into the mall.

"Three girls just walked into the mall." I muttered. Yunoki and Hihara's smiles grew and we began walking towards the entrance.

"Finally taking some intrest into the opposite sex? Man, we thought you were gay for sure, man.." Hihara laughed, and ran towards the entrance as I threw the can at him.

I hate my friends.

**Review? :Gives Puppy Dog Eyes: Pwease?**


End file.
